camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Mason
Personality Forthcoming, Friendly Strengths: Persuasion, Verbal Argument, Cheating/Lying/Stealing Weaknesses: Mortal Peril, Fear & Terror "I never freeze." - Felix after facing his greatest fear: The Cold. History Martha Mason was a mortal. She was rather attractive, in beauty and in craft; she would frequently be asked out by other men, but would return no interest. Being able to see (partially) through the Mist, she would sometimes see strange things, of ordinary-looking objects and of people. No one else saw what she said she saw - and didn't care. She met Hermes for the first time when she was selling things of her own making - simple but functional ones like wooden tools and working equipment. He had come, in his disguised form, just to check out the wares, but really just to talk to this mortal woman, able to sell a surprising share of her wares. Though somewhat disappointed - Hermes was nevertheless surprised, but so was Martha. She approached him, seeing his strange cap (helmet), staff (caduceus) and footwear (winged sandals), and tried to offer some genuine service, knowing that he must've been someone important. Hermes confessed that he was, indeed, "someone important" - in fact, that he was the God of Travelers - and also that he loved her. Martha was just as shocked as this - but they trusted much in each other, eventually falling in love with him too. She bore him a son, Felix. Soon after, she chose an intelligent man, Charles Finn, to marry, hoping to settle down and lead a stable life. Unfortunately for her, this was something she seemed really bad at - they died not long after Felix turned 6. Felix himself, on the other hand, has had everything happen so recently. Being a child of Hermes, he had always been able to get his way, in athletics and in negotiations - but recently, after attempting to exert himself in his athletic training, he subconsciously drew upon his godly power, and got himself knocked out. When he came to his senses, he could not remember much - but his companions claimed they saw him with a strange relay stick - one with wings and snakes, like an amblulance. Later that day, Hermes left a package on Felix singular dorm bed - containing a Caduceus wand, a pair of Winged Sneakers, and a Letter informing him of his parentage. From then onwards, Felix meets Violet and Jo, the other Demigods - and they tell him that this is his "informal claiming" of sorts. He develops a relationship with the former, a daughter of Apollo - and everything goes well till the end of the school year, when Violet takes him to America for Camp. They believe that the reason there never were any monster attacks at his school of magic is because of the strong Magical prescence there - and the only "creatures" were already well-documented magical beasts. Powers Offensive * Children of Hermes are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. * Children of Hermes can summon nearby animals to attack an opponent. The more animals summoned and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. Defensive * Children of Hermes are able to increase their speed and stealth in short bursts, making them faster than most and undetectable for a short time. However, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. Passive * Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. * Children of Hermes are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. * Children of Hermes are proficient in dodge-rolls. * Children of Hermes have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. * Children of Hermes possess enhanced stamina. * Children of Hermes can sense and manipulate locks of all types. The more complicated the lock, the harder to manipulate. Supplementary * Children of Hermes are able to endow a pair a shoes with ethereal wings which grant the wearer temporary flight, they may use it for themselves or give them to another, however they are only able to go as high as just over the tree tops, and they only last for a couple of days at most before the wings lose power. * Children of Hermes can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what each other is saying, the effects only last a short time. * Children of Hermes are able to trick another into doing something for them or revealing a secret to them; nothing guarantees the person will complete the task, if they figure out they are being tricked. 3 Months After Character is Made * Children of Hermes are able to teleport themselves, since their father is the god of travel. The further the distance, the more energy drained. 6 Months After Character is Made * Children of Hermes can temporarily steal 1-3 demigod powers from an opponent or ally for a few minutes, the user gains some knowledge of their new powers. The more powerful the stolen powers are and the more taken, the more energy is drained when the power theft wears off. (If the target doesn't have their 3/6/9 month powers, they cannot be stolen.) 9 Months After Character is Made * Children of Hermes can shift into a hawk for short periods of time granting them flight, the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits * Children of Hermes make excellent thieves. * Since their father is god of astrology, children of Hermes tend to make great astrologists. Able to identify any constellation and use the stars to draw star maps. * Children of Hermes often do well when competing in athletic contests. * Because Hermes “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. * Children of Hermes have excellent memories for remembering messages. * Children of Hermes have excellent sense of directions, are able to find and travel to any location in the world with ease. Fatal Flaw: Overpowering Determination - when he puts his mind to something, he succeeds, no matter what the cost. This means that, if he is possessed, like Luke from Kronos, he will be a strong asset, or cause a fair bit of destruction; thus, his strong will is the only thing that has stopped this from happening - yet. (Though he can still only do things up to the limit of his ability, like other Demigods) More Abilities: Felix can also do these special things - animating the snakes from the Caduceus into beings of his will, or turning them into the twin curved blades Zílos and Zési. The pair has a long history, having vast similarities with other historical dual-type weapons - causing much confusion. No one has any idea how Hermes got his hands on them. Character Relationships Category:Characters Category:MagnificentMagnus